kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Cho Den-O Series
The "Cho Den-O" Series is a Japanese multimedia franchise featuring the cast and characters of the popular Kamen Rider Series, Kamen Rider Den-O and its films. History Kamen Rider Den-O was the seventeenth installment of the Kamen Rider Series, a joint production between Toei Company, TV Asahi, and the late Shotaro Ishinomori's production company Ishimori Productions. Its first film, Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born! opened in Japanese theaters on August 4, 2007. In its opening weekend, the movie came in 4th place and was the highest selling Japanese production of the week. Later in 2007, Toei had announced that they were in production for a V-Cinema release for Den-O coupled with Kamen Rider Kiva, but this was later changed to be a direct, albeit limited, theatrical release entitled Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka . In its opening weekend, April 12, 2008, Climax Deka took the top spot at the Japanese box offices, unseating the Japanese release of . In the end, it grossed 730 million yen, over double the normal revenue for a Kamen Rider film. Later in 2008, another press release from Toei announced that there was to be a third film for Den-O entitled, Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown. Having a third film was the first for any of the Heisei Kamen Rider television series, a fact that Takeru Satoh, who had played the lead role of Ryotaro Nogami in the television series, attributes to its comedic timing. Initially, a press release from Toei Company released on January 29, 2009, announced that there would be a fourth film for Den-O. The film was scheduled to be released in April 2009. On February 9, 2009, Toei revealed that this film was to be the first in the Cho Den-O Series. and that the film would feature the cast and characters of I'm Born!, Final Countdown, Kiva, and Kamen Rider Decade. List of Cho Den-O Series The Onigashima Warship The first film in the Cho Den-O Series is titled Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations The Movie: The Onigashima Warship released on May 1, 2009. The film features the return of the Tarōs, Deneb, and Sieg, along with New Den-O from Final Countdown, Jiro, Ramon, and Riki of Kiva, and Tsukasa and Natsumi of Decade. The film also introduces Akina Minami portraying a bushi woman named Toki. The movie also marks the debut of Kamen Rider Cho Den-O final form, also called Super Climax Form, which appears as a variation of Den-O's Climax Form incorporating Wing Form's mask as wings. Cho Den-O Trilogy Originally posted as a rumor on Futaba Channel as a single film titled Owari Kamen Rider Den-O The Movie Last Stop: The Climax is Eternal, the April issue of either Televi Magazine or Televi-kun mentioned Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy. The series of three films, each focusing on a separate Kamen Rider, were released from late May to mid June 2010. References #"ライダー史上初の快挙、大人気作の新＜超＞シリーズ化・決定新たな旅のレールは＜超・電王＞へ！映画「超・仮面ライダー電王＆ディケイド」の製作決定！". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/news/05.html. Retrieved 2009-02-11. #"Weekend returns for the weekend of August 4-5". http://www.boxofficemojo.com/intl/japan/?yr=2007&wk=31&p=.htm. Retrieved 2007-08-11. #"映画興行成績ランキング - goo 映画". http://movie.goo.ne.jp/ranking/boxoffice/20080415.html. Retrieved 2008-04-15. #"映画興行成績：「仮面ライダー電王」女性人気で堂々1位　「クローバーフィールド」は2位に　4月12、13日". http://mainichi.jp/enta/mantan/manga/archive/news/2008/04/20080415mog00m200006000c.html. Retrieved 2008-04-16. #"バラエティ・ジャパン | 佐藤健『電王』３度目映画化に「一番面白い」". http://www.varietyjapan.com/news/movie_dom/2k1u7d00000dcmlm.html. Retrieved 2008-09-26. #"佐藤健、「仮面ライダー電王」人気の秘密は… - 芸能 - SANSPO.COM". http://www.sanspo.com/geino/news/080926/gnj0809261105021-n1.htm. Retrieved 2008-09-26. #"全国映画概況発表会見で、「仮面ライダー電王」新作発表?". http://animeanime.jp/news/archives/2009/01/post_649.html. Retrieved 2009-01-30. #"仮面ライダー電王：映画「超・電王」で復活　アッキーナ出演も佐藤健は… - 毎日ｊｐ(毎日新聞)". http://web.archive.org/web/20090210071737/http://mainichi.jp/enta/mantan/graph/anime/20090209/ Retrieved 2009-02-10. #"「劇場版“終”仮面ライダー電王 終着点 クライマックスよ永遠に」 6月に公開決定!?｜特撮ニュース ～ HERO NEWS ～". 2010-01-25. http://ameblo.jp/tokusatsu-news/entry-10442716567.html. Retrieved 2010-01-26. #1072.html "Ａｚｕｒｅ－Ｍｅｒａｋ　…爆現�!? 佐藤健主演？！劇場版 終仮面ライダー電王 終着点クライマックスよ永遠に　6月公開決定？！(？）". 2010-01-25. http://93121.blog89.fc2.com/blog-entry- 1072.html. Retrieved 2010-01-26. #"まにあっく倶楽部　ＡＢＳ秋田放送". http://www.akita-abs.co.jp/manikura/index.htm#next. Retrieved 2010-02-06. #"【追記アリ】『仮面ライダー電王』超・電王トリロジー 3作連続公開決定！ 今月末発売 児童誌バレ｜MASKED RIDER LIFE". 2010-02-20. http://ameblo.jp/kurosuke303/entry-10463441330.html. Retrieved 2010-02-20. #"1407-超・電王トリロジー 5月22日より、3作品連続公開決定・・・？｜普通は偉大 -Black-". 2010-02-20. http://ameblo.jp/maskedriderlife/entry-10463436171.html. Retrieved 2010-02-20. #"劇場版 仮面ライダー ネタバレ 不完全刹那主義！". 2010-02-20. http://leafdark.blog92.fc2.com/blog-entry-1150.html. Retrieved 2010-02-20. External links *Cho-Den-O-01.jp - The official website for The Onigashima Warship (Japanese) Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Kamen Rider Kiva